powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Missile Generation
The ability to create and launch missiles. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Variation of Weapon Creation. Also Called * Missile Launching/Projection * Projectile Generation/Launching/Projection * Rocket Generation/Launching/Projection * Warhead Generation/Launching/Projection Capabilities Users can create missiles from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, including all variations of arrows, darts, spears, needles, bullets, projectiles, rockets, guided/unguided missiles, etc, and fire them. Applications * Arrow Generation * Bullet Generation/Bullet Projection * Needle Projection Variations * Capture Missiles: Missiles specifically made to capture targets via nets, chains, ropes, and other types of objects that deals with capturing or restraining targets. * Elemental Missiles: Missiles formed of or release different elements. * Energy Missiles: Missiles formed of or release different energies. * Lock-on Missiles: Missiles with homing capabilities. * Nuclear Missiles: Missiles that are cause radiation damage and have an extreme radius. * Organic Missiles: Missiles formed of or release different organic substances. * Scatter Shot: Missiles that can split in many more to take out many targets. * Torpedo Generation: Missiles that travel underwater/underground to attack from an unsuspecting angle. Associations * Attack Powers * Bionic Physiology * Bullet Manipulation * Constructs Creation * Infinite Supply * Gun Protrusion * Organic Constructs * Rocket Manipulation * Targeting/Homing Effect * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation * Volatile Constructs Limitations * May have set a limit of missiles. After firing the user may have to either reload whenever possible, wait for the missile to "recharge", or "make" more by transmuting materials from the environment. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Known Objects * Legendbot_9000 (Growtopia) * Rocket Launchers (Unreal series) Gallery File:Ultimate_Humungousaur_Missile.jpg|The Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 10) firing missiles from his Gatling-gun wrists. Suì-Fēng (Bleach) Jakuhō Raikōben.gif|Sui-Feng (Bleach) File:BG9's_Arsenal.jpg|BG9 (Bleach) has an array of missiles made of spiritual particles, and temporarily had access to Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben. File:Sergeant_Metallic_Mouth_Missile.png|Sergeant Metallic (Dragon Ball) launching a missile from his mouth. File:Launcher_Spider_Opens_Fire.png|Launcher Spider (Yu-Gi-Oh!) firing a large barrage of missiles onto a single target accurately. File:Sektor missile.jpg|Sektor (Mortal Kombat) firing his highly explosive, heat-seeking missiles at his opponent. File:Asura_Path's_Rockets.jpg|Nagato/Pain's (Naruto) generating many missiles from his Shurado/Asura Path's wrist. File:Franky_Rocket_Launcher.png|Franky (One Piece) opening up his Franky Rocket Launcher, which are strong enough to injure a Kraken. File:Buffalo_Launches_Missile_Girl.png|Baby 5 (One Piece) transforms into a Missile Girl and has Buffalo launch her off for a powerful explosion. File:E-23_Missile_Wrist.png|E-23 Missile Wrist (Sonic X) can launch its wrists as missiles that explode on impact, as well as 5 missiles on its chest compartment. File:Black_Eggman_Missiles.png|Black Eggman (Sonic the Movie) has powerful missiles hidden on his side compartments. Bizamu_Roboruga.png|Koral Q (Zatch Bell!) shoots a missile from his chest with his spell Bizamu Roboruga. MetalGarurumon_Grace_Cross_Freezer.gif|MetalGarurumon (Digimon) can launch freezing missiles from all of the weapons hidden throughout its body. Wrist Rocket.png|Among the cybernetic enhancements granted to the Deathlok Soldiers (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) is a forearm-mounted rocket launcher. Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_Runners_Omega_(2).png|E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) Shadow Androids.jpg|Shadow Androids (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chara_04.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) SG Illus Bouncer Crop LoRes1.jpg|Bouncer (Skylanders Giants) Wall missiles.gif|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) can fire numerous missiles that can severely injure Laxus or take down capable wizards such as Beth. 800px-Octostriker.jpeg|Octostrikers (Splatoon) can fire the Octarian equivalent of the Inkstrike from the cannons on their heads. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King can fire octorpedoes... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and octomissiles, all of which behave like missiles. Torpedo_Girl_H.png|Torpedo Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) Big Missile Launch.PNG|When the Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) fuse into Rotkäppchen Waltzer, they can fire a missile from the guardian's torso. Missile_Echoes_Pirate.png|Samus Aran (Metroid) firing a missile from her Arm Cannon. Good_Cole's_Megawatt_Hammer.png|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) using the Megawatt Hammer to launch electrical missiles. Red_Tornado_Missile.gif|The Red Tornado (Supergirl) firing missiles at Supergirl. Missiles by Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Finishingshower.png|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) using finishing shower to rapid-fire missiles. Mecha_Sonic_Missiles.gif|Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) firing missiles. Detonation Mighty Comet.gif|Heracles (Highschool DxD) Balance Breaker Detonation Mighty Comet creates multitude of missile-like objects. Balrog_Huzzah.png|Balrog (Cave Story) is able to fire missiles at the protagonist in the forth boss fight against him. Campbell_Missiles.jpg|Mrs. Campbell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) firing missiles from her elbows. Unreal Series Eightball Launcher Firing.gif|The Eightball Launcher (Unreal series) is a special kind of rocket launcher that's capable of firing six rockets simultaneously. Bad company powa.gif|Keicho Nijimura's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Stand, Worse/Bad Company. Aerosmith's Missile.gif|Narancia Ghirga's Stand, Li'l Bomber/Aerosmith (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) could drop a miniature bomb with enough power to destroy a car. Agent_Venom_Missiles.jpeg|Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man) creating missile launchers from his shoulders. GemerlMissiles.png|Gemerl (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Explosion-based Powers Category:Galleries